paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
When Trouble Looks Bleak, Dodge on Beat
When Trouble Looks Bleak, Dodge on Beat by Rockydog13 Summary: After seeing his best friend becoming the DPP's new fire pup, little Dodge wanted to help out more. One day while his dad and Trapper were off on a robbery case, his sister was helping Bandit and his mom was on a mission, he got his chance. He learned of a major traffic problem happening downtown in which the crosswalk systems were broken, he ran to help but while he did, he learns of a jewelry story robbery. Will Dodge be able to ensure safe crossings and stop the thief or will the burglary suspect get away with it? Characters: Dodge Smoky Kailey Trapper Faith Ruby Rufus Viola Ashes Cinders Chase Rocky Ryder Story: It was two weeks after Ashes became the fire pup for the disabled paw patrol. Life went on as it usually did but for Dodge today was going to be a special day for him. Our story begins that morning at Smoky's house where Dodge woke up in his room. Dodge: Yawns ''Morning huh? ''He woke up to a empty bedroom ''Where Trapper and Faith? ''He looked around the room and soon he smelled them. He then walked down to the kitchen and he saw Trapper and Smoky in their police pup uniforms. Dodge: Why Trapper and Daddy in uniform? Trapper: writes ''Dad and I are going to Ivory Bay to help out the police department. Dodge: Why? Smoky: ''Writing ''Because they ask for help many stores were broken into and a lot of items were taken. The police have no clue. Trapper: ''Writes So they asked us if we can go help. Dodge: Ok. Can Dodge come too? Smoky: Writing Sorry buddy its for police pups only, Dodge: OK Dodge see if Faith or Mama want to play. Trapper: Writes ok Faith and Mom are in the living room. Dodge: Ok bye Daddy and Trapper. The three hug and wave goodbye as the two police pups go to Ivory Bay while little Dodge went to the living room where Faith and Kailey were. Dodge: Hi Mama Hi Faith. Can Mama and Faith play with Dodge? Faith: Writes sorry Dodge I need to go to see Bandit he needs help with some new arrivals. Kailey: I can't play with you because Ryder needs help on a mission. She was putting on her gear. '' Dodge: oh. ''he looked sadly at them ''Dodge see. Kailey: ''Writing ''Don't be sad Dodge why don't you call Ashes and his mom at his firehouse. He will love to have you over to play with you. Dodge: Thanks Mama! ''The three hug and Dodge went to the phone. Dodge: Hello Ashes can Dodge come to the firehouse and play? Ashes: Sure I would love to have you over let me ask mom. Cinders: No need son Dodge we will be happy to have you over. I will be making snacks for you two to enjoy. Dodge: Thank you Dodge be there soon. Ashes: OK see you soon. He then went down to the firehouse. Unknown to him and everyone a huge problem was just developing in town. The burglar which robbed Ivory Bay had his sights set on Adventure Bay now. He was at the main traffic lights in town where no one could see him. Burglar: This will cause enough confusion. Long enough for me to rob the jewelry store and all the shops in town and not even the Paw Patrol can stop me. There that should do it. He closed the lid and walked calmly away. What he did was mix up all the wires in the box so all the traffic light and cross walk signals would not work and go haywire all over town. As Dodge got to the Main street crosswalk he saw it. Dodge: Dodge cannot wait to play with Ashes. Dodge and Ashes have much fun. We huh? What going on? the cars were all backed up and people were yelling wanting to cross the street to either go to the beach or to Main Street. It was like this all over town. At that moment Ruby and Rufus came out of the lookout. Rufus: Wow I never saw it this bad. Ruby Yes I know. How in the world did this happen? Chase was at the intersection near the town square. Chase: All cars heading toward town may go now and then all people there may cross the street. Soon that area was made cleared up but the area near the beach was a mess. Dodge: Hmm. Maybe if Dodge help the people and cars go where need to go road will clear up and Dodge get to firehouse and play with Ashes. He walked to the crate near the crosswalk and got a cone to make a announcement in and then he spoke loudly to the crowd. Dodge: Excuse Dodge! Everyone stopped yelling and honking their horns. ''Would people on this side cross please. ''The first group of people crossed the street ''Stop! Cars there may go now ''he points to the cars going towards him. '' ''Dodge helped all the traffic move smoother and all the people cross when Chase Rufus and Ruby came. Chase: Wow! The traffic and crowds have been cut down. Writing ''Thanks buddy I can take over for you. I can help the rest of the traffic clear up. Dodge Thank you Chase. Dodge go to the firehouse and play with Ashes. Chase ''Writes ''OK I will tell Smoky and Kailey how you helped today. They will be so proud of you. ''At that moment Ruby and Rufus came to the Beach and saw Dodge get down from the crate and Rufus went to talk to Chase and he then went to talk to Ruby. Ruby: Who is that pup? Rufus: He is Smoky's youngest pup Dodge he is deaf. As Chase came over to take over the traffic problem, Dodge smelled something wrong, he ran to the box and pointed to it. The others ran to it. Chase: Writes ''what is it Dodge? Dodge: Something smell wrong here. ''Chase sniffed it. Chase: Ryder We need you and Rocky down at the main control box at the beach and main street crosswalk something is wrong. Ryder: We are on our way. Rocky: Green means go! As they got there they opened the box and saw all the wires messed up. Chase: That explains it. No wonder the traffic in town was a mess. Rocky: Ryder and I should have it back in order in 20 minutes. As they all talked Dodge caught the scent of something else that did not belong there he followed it to a jewelry store. '' Burglar: hehe Like taking candy from a baby. ''He lifted two diamond rings and Dodge saw this. He leaped on the man. Dodge: Stop Robber! Burglar : Get off me you mutt! At that moment Ryder and Chase came. Chase: Writes ''What is happening Dodge? Dodge: Man took 2 rings from shop. He was in box with wires! Dodge smell him! ''Chase saw the rings and a wire as well as a watch from Ivory Bay. Chase: Come on buddy you are under arrest for multiple counts of robbery and vandalism. As Chase read the burglar his rights and took him to the police station. Dodge made it Ashes house where they played while at that same time, Dodge's life would be changed for the future. Rufus: Ryder, I think we found our police pup. Ryder: Dodge? Ruby: Yes he showed courage and determination and he could also be a crossing guard pup. Rocky: Yes it would make him so happy. Smoky: Make who happy? He and Trapper came back from Ivory Bay. Trapper: Sighs We could not find the thief. Chase: We got him. He showed the watch and the items he had. ''He caused a lot of trouble here by backing up traffic. Rufus: Yes but your son helped clear the traffic and found the thief and stopped him before he got away with robbing the jewelry store of 2 expensive diamond rings. Kailey: My Dodge stopped the thief? ''She came up wet in her gear. Ryder: Yes he did and Ruby and Rufus just suggested he become the new Disabled Paw Patrol Police and Crossing Guard Pup. Smoky: Well dear what do you think? Kailey: I don't know I would worry about him. Rufus: He would stay with you and would only come when there is a emergency. Kailey: OK he will be safe? Ruby: Of course we will ensure he is safe. He will also be working with the other teammates. Trapper: I think it would be good for him he would be helping and feeling more confident. Smoky: Yeah honey he would feel like us when we do our jobs. Kailey OK l think you are right. At that moment Faith came '' Faith: Who is right? Trapper: Dodge is going to be a police and crossing guard pup! Smoky: For the Disabled Paw Patrol. Faith: Wow we should celebrate! ''At that moment Viola came. Viola: What's the occasion? Ruby: The introduction of the newest member of the Disabled Paw Patrol. Viola: Who? Smoky: Our youngest son Dodge. He will be the new police and crossing guard pup. Viola: OK What shall we do? Smoky: A party like we did for Ashes when he was made the fire pup. But the colors should be light green and gold. Kailey: We will get his favorite foods. Ruby: Can you work with this Viola. Viola: I am never tarty to a party. Let's go! They all head to create the party at the Disabled Paw Patrol lookout and soon it was ready as well as the surprise for Dodge. Ruby: All set now where is Dodge? Smoky: He is at Ashes' Firehouse. I will call his mom. He called Cinders: Hello? Oh hi Smoky what's up? He explained everything to Cinders and she then told Ashes. He got his gear to his mom and she took it down to the lookout then he went to Dodge who was reading a book. Ashes: writing ''Hey Dodge want to go to the Disabled Paw Patrol Lookout Rufus has a surprise for us. Dodge: Ok! Dodge go! ''The two run to the lookout and there Ashes went into the lookout first and was changed into his uniform when Dodge came in. Dodge: Hello? Where Rufus and Ashes? He walked into the dark room and they went on and he saw the room was decorated with streamers and balloons. All but Dodge said in a microphone and on the screen was the word Surprise! Dodge: What this for? It not Dodge's Birthday. Smoky: Wrote For what you did helping all those people and stopping the thief, Ruby and Rufus want you to be the new DPP's Police and Crossing Guard Pup! Kailey: Wrote You would stay with us and when trouble calls, you will help out. Ashes: Came up in his firefighting uniform and wrote ''Dodge we will be partners and teammates helping the people of Adventure Bay. Smoky: ''wrote So Dodge do you want to do this? Dodge: Excited ''Dodge Does. ''Rufus wrote something on Dodge's notepad and as he finished raised his paw it said "'' Dodge, As a Disabled Paw Patrol Member, do you promise to be a good pup, to give help wherever it is needed to the best of your abilities and to ensure the safety and well being of the citizens of Adventure Bay?"'' Dodge: Dodge do! Ruby then motioned as Smoky placed on Dodge's new police pup tag and got him dressed in his gear. He wore a police pup uniform like Smoky and Trapper's but it was Light green. His new DPP pup tag was light green with a stop sign in the middle with two crosswalks intersecting it with four stars in the four points like a compass. Ashes: Writes ''You look cool buddy. Hey there is one more surprise for you follow me. Dodge: OK Dodge coming Ashes. ''The two go outside to a green pup house. Ashes: writes ''Bark buddy and prepare yourself. Dodge: Ok! ''As he barked he saw the pup house turn into a police vehicle which looked like a cruiser mixed with Smoky's vehicle. ''Wow! Is this for Dodge? Rufus: ''writes ''Yep Dodge you have some training to get through but in time you will get there. Dodge: ''He looked at the screen ''What that? Ashes: ''writes ''Like on my truck this will translate sounds and what people say into words you can see on the screen. Dodge: Wow! Smoky: ''Writes ''Way to go Buddy. You are a police pup like Trapper and me. Dodge: Dodge Happy! ''He hugged his dad and everyone and soon the party began. Everyone had a good time and soon everyone was enjoying themselves. After which they all went home but Dodge and Ashes slept in their pup houses but not before they looked at the stars and wondered what new adventures would be coming their way. The End.